


Two nights and three days away

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Daddies, Family, Future, Husbands, M/M, Weddings, dirty weekend away, friends - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine spend some much needed intimate time together over a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two nights and three days away

Artie and Tina’s wedding day was lovely. _Gorgeous,_ really _._ Wonderfully technical and weird and infused beautifully with Asian traditions. Just as expected.

Richmond country club had been a fine choice for their venue, grand and regal with capturing views and also somewhere easy and handy to travel to and from for those who live in and around New York City.

 

The ceremony had been on a warm, dry and sunny Friday morning and the whole wedding party had celebrated and drank, danced and ate their way all through to the evening reception and then some.

 

Burt and Carole had been invited which proved to be very handy as Kurt and Blaine were groomsmen and didn’t have time to keep their eyes on a excited, curious eight year old girl and a bored, adventuring five year old boy. They sat with Katie and Spencer in one of the rows with bright smiles and clear eyes as they watched Kurt and Blaine present Artie and Tina with their wedding rings; and cheered at the end and threw confetti.

 

A little later in the evening after cutting the cake and enjoying some family dancing time, Burt and Carole took their grandchildren home where they planned to stay until Sunday with lots of fun activities and outings in mind to keep them busy and from  missing their father’s.

 

Kurt and Blaine had some _very_ fun activities for themselves planned.

 

Most of the wedding party had booked a room for the night at a nearby hotel. After breakfast on Saturday morning in the hotel’s dining room, with stories shared from the night before; the newlyweds bid their farewells and were chauffeured off to JFK airport for two weeks in the Maldives.

 

Shortly afterwards, many of the others guests packed up their belongings, checked out and headed back to their everyday lives.

 

All except for Kurt and Blaine. They were already back in bed in their room upstairs, revelling in the fact that they didn’t have to check out for another 24 hours.

 

To them, this wasn’t just a free weekend without family duties or parental responsibilities.

 

A weekend for them is ritual and important. It’s Friday board-game nights and Saturday morning breakfasts (kid’s choice), closely followed by hip hop dance classes and drumming lessons. It’s shopping for school books and new shoes that won’t squeak. It’s fighting over what to eat for dinner and then what movie to watch and what candy is or isn’t allowed in the lounge. It’s bed hopping and too loud whispers and giggles in the middle of the night. Tired, lazy Sunday morning walks through the park with the same old argument of _“please can we get a dog?!”_ Delicious brunches at somewhere new, and nifty little finds and bargains at an unknown indoor market. It’s catching up on homework and emails and bill statements that have been abandoned for the weekend.

 

No, this hotel break isn’t a weekend for them. Its two nights and three days away from home. A home that will be missed greatly, but it’s a break that has been much needed and very much appreciated.

 

*

 

At noon they wander down to the hotel’s spa facility. They’re placed in a couple’s room, on beds side by side; the towels so soft and the room dark and scented with jasmine and jojoba oils.

 

Soft music of panpipes and sounds of water trickling play quietly in the background, while Blaine lies face down and practically sinks into his bed with the sheer force and relaxation of his full body massage.

 

On the other side of the room, Kurt’s eyes are closed under two slices of cucumber. His face is slick and soft and moulding this way and that under the warm hands of the beautician giving him his deluxe facial treatment.

 

Afterwards they relax in the aromatherapy room, sitting side by side on the marble bench, sipping water with glistening skin and sticky-up hair; dressed in their swim shorts and their bodies drenched in a number of oils.

 

*

 

They eat lunch back up in their room after calling for room service. A platter of finger sandwiches is delivered, with a side garden salad and handmade potato chips. For desert there’s a tray of cut up fruit chunks and a bowl of Greek pouring yoghurt.

 

They sit crossed legged on the edge of their queen sized weekend bed, wrapped up in complimentary white robes and feed each other with their hands from the silver serving trays provided. Kurt drinks tea while Blaine opts for lemonade and together with their little picnic and their soft, renewed skin they couldn’t be happier.

 

Their en-suite bathroom has a whirlpool tub- big enough for two. Blaine starts the jets and pours in the bubble formula while Kurt pulls out a bottle of champagne he had kept hidden in his overnight bag.

 

They drink out of tiny glass tumblers which are supposed to be used when brushing your teeth, and sit in the overfilled tub facing each other with their knees bent up and pressed to the sides.  

 

The TV on the wall out in the bedroom plays something relaxing from a local jazz radio station and Kurt leans back, slips his eyes closed and hums along. Blaine sways with the rhythm, water and bubbles sloshing over their bodies and a little over the lipped edge of the tub. They giggle, lean forward to clink their glasses together and take a satisfying sip.

 

They take turns to get out of the tub and refill their glasses. The bath water has to be refilled a couple of times after cooling over the past ninety-something minutes they spend in the tub.

 

They get out of the tub a little before four. They have dinner reservations down at the restaurant for eight. Plenty of time to get ready and relax beforehand.

 

Blaine pats himself dry with a towel before sprawling belly down over the bed, wriggling happily and settling down for a nap.

 

Kurt has other ideas. He sashays forward, perfectly naked and damp, towards the bed, sways his hips and winks when he catches Blaine side eyeing him. He straddles Blaine’s hips and draws shapes into Blaine’s back with his finger tips.

 

The foreplay lasts for almost an hour, before Kurt had Blaine moaning and babbling, writhing underneath him. The sheets are crumpled and a little moist and Blaine only has to beg a couple more times before Kurt slicks himself up, turns Blaine over and takes him slowly from behind. The stretching and prepping had all been a part of the foreplay and had even begun while they were still in the tub.

 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, sated and peaceful, stressed and worry free. Blaine wakes up naturally around forty minutes later. He blinks and stretches and wakes Kurt up with soft fleeting kisses from his shoulder to his temples and back again.

 

They end up having to shower before getting ready for dinner, and while Kurt takes his turn singing away at the top of his lungs under the hot, overhead spray, Blaine pours them both a fresh glass of champagne from what was left in the bottle from earlier. 

 

The dinner is delicious and the service immaculate. They’re treated to entrée’s complimentary from the chef and share of bottle of the finest merlot the bar can offer while they steal from each other’s plates.

 

Back upstairs, Kurt uses the bathroom while Blaine digs around in his bag for the little black pouch he had taken from the chest in their closest. When Kurt comes back into the room Blaine blindfolds him with a black, silk sash, guides him down to the bed, orders him to stay there and takes one of Kurt’s favourite vibrators out from the pouch he’d stored at his bedside.

 

They don’t fall asleep until well after one in the morning. And when they get up, they’ll have to pack, and check out. They’ll forgo breakfast and hail a cab back home, where Carole will no doubt have waffles and coffee waiting and their children will be bouncing from excitement to see them.

 

They’ll all go out for lunch and then will see Burt and Carole off at the airport safely, before heading home and back to their everyday lives and routines. 

 

Not bad for just two nights and two (and a bit) days away. 


End file.
